


You're Perfect to Me, M'lady

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [118]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Lady Sybil’s voice caught Anna’s attention.





	You're Perfect to Me, M'lady

Lady Sybil’s voice caught Anna’s attention.   
“Golly, my corset’s tight. Anna, when you’ve done that, would you be an angel and loosen it a bit?”   
“The start of the slippery slope.” Lady Edith smirked.   
“I’m not putting on weight.”  
“It didn’t shrink in the drawer.”   
Anna pretended to busy herself with the dresses, but she was listening with interest as the conversation moved to the vote. The other’s left to prepare for dinner and Anna adjusted Sybil’s corset.   
“You don’t think I’m gaining weight, do you, Anna?”   
Anna ran her hands down Sybil’s seductive curves.   
“You’re perfect to me, M’Lady.”


End file.
